Servant and Master
by Durotos
Summary: More Friends of Mineral Town. Gray is adamant that the kappa doesn't exist. Cliff believes it's a guardian deity to be feared and respected. Saibara... well, Saibara wants to see how he can cash in on the whole thing. Rated T for language, nudity, and sassy apprentices.


"Gramps, you're just wasting your time. There's nothing out there other than fish," Gray insisted for the third time that afternoon.

"Your roommate begs to differ. He says he's seen it on multiple occasions when he's fishing." The blacksmith wiped the cucumber seeds out of his beard as he chewed.

"Cliff is from a village even more out in the sticks than here! Of course he'd believe in a kappa; he's a superstitious mountain hick!"

"You should speak of your friends with greater respect," Saibara's voice was disapproving between cucumber bites. "The young man's seen tengu in the mountains around here as well. How do you explain that?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Coyote… raccoons… Take your pick."

"Pah!" The old man shouted in disgust a chunk of vegetable flew out of his mouth and fell just short of his grandson. "Growing up in the city's made you jaded; young people don't believe anything they can't see with their own two eyes!"

"I have to ask why _you're_ the one eating the cucumber," Gray cocked an eyebrow. "Are you trying to ward it off or lure it in?"

The old blacksmith held up a cucumber with his name carved in it. "I have to get his attention; I'm going to smell like his favorite food!" He finished off his snack and threw off his clothes into a heap on the floor.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?!" His grandson quickly averted his eyes as he yelled. "We're still open, you know!"

"I've gotta change into fresh clothes; I don't want to smell like iron."

"This is ridiculous! At least go into your bedroom to change! There's _nothing_ out there!" Gray folded his arms across his chest.

He was punished with a used fundoshi thrown to the face; the young man swore loudly and stormed to the door. "That's it! I'm out of here!"

"Oh, no you're not! You're closing up shop tonight! You can handle sharpening Claire's sickle, yes?" Saibara threw on a clean yukata. "And Barley still needs that new handle for his barn door…"

The apprentice's face lit up and he let go of the doorknob. "Y-yes! I can do that!" He was rarely given a real job to do around the shop. Gray eagerly grabbed his work gloves and hurried back to the furnace.

The blacksmith bit back a cackle as he grabbed the offering and an empty flask and headed out the door.

0o0o0

As he walked past the privacy fence in the hot springs, Saibara noticed a hide tunic hanging from a hook. "Good evening, Cliff," the old man a polite nod to the young man sitting in the water. "How is your back doing?"

"Ah, I'm getting a little more used to lifting the wine barrels now," he chuckled shyly. "I'm just grateful to be able to put in a hard day's work." Cliff noticed his elderly friend was scrubbing himself rather vigorously. "How about you? Are you doing alright?"

Saibara laughed and dumped a bucket of water over his head. "I'm on a mission tonight. I can't be smelling like the forge; I'll scare him off."

The young man raised his eyebrows curiously, waiting for him to continue. He noticed the cucumber Saibara left sitting with his belongings. The vegetable was certainly out of season; he must have made a special purchase from the grocery store… "Are you going to… make an offering?"

The blacksmith cackled. "I keep telling the boy he needs to be more observant like you," He joined him in the hot water.

"Well… you don't have to do that. He pays attention." Cliff frowned; Saibara's frequent tendency to compare the two young men was a source of tension between the roommates. "H-he gave Mary a bouquet of flowers for the Moon Viewing Festival…" He added hopefully.

The old man grinned. "Well, I suppose you should never underestimate a fool in love, eh?" He nudged his companion and the brunette turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"S-so you're going to the lake…" Cliff's eyes traveled back to the offering.

"Yes. What are your experiences with offerings to the Kappa?"

"Uh… He takes the fish I leave him, but he never approaches me or says anything… But he lets me fish and swim in the lake, so I suppose he likes them."

"I wonder…" Saibara stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

"I wonder if he has a master," Saibara's grin had a mischievous glint.

The young man's eyes widened. "I-I don't think you sh-should-!"

"It'll be fine," the old man pulled himself out of the water. "If worst comes to worst, I'll just let one rip in his face," the old man bent over to demonstrate, and craned his neck around to see his friend's reaction. "Just like this. You're not looking, young man!" He heckled.

"Y-yeah… I get it," passing gas in a kappa's face was _one_ known way to ward them off… Cliff stared down at the water; he had seen much more of the blacksmith than he cared to. "D-do you want me to come with you?"

Saibara was a little surprised at this offer. He shook his head. "This is a one-on-one deal. I've got to beat him at his own game." He pulled back on his clothes.

"I'll pray for you…"

Saibara said nothing, but gave his friend a polite nod as he gathered his offering and walked to the lake.

It was a brisk autumn night. Colorful leaves fluttered from the trees and glided across the glassy surface of the lake. The old man looked up at the half moon as the breeze chilled his damp hair and beard. He stood silently for several moments, playing out the different scenarios in his head. A smirk was hidden beneath his facial hair as he removed his geta and waded into the shallows of the lake.

He heard movement in the water almost immediately. A humanoid creature broke the water's still surface, staring at him curiously. In the dim moonlight, Siabara could make out the outline of a hard shell on the creature's back. It swam silently toward him and approached him in the shallows.

"Smell cucumber." He could vaguely see the beak moving as the creature spoke.

Saibara bit back a grin; the bait worked better than he had hoped for. "Your lake is lovely," he stared out at it; trying not to let his eyes linger on the cave that stood in the middle of it.

"Yes. Lake is mine." The kappa's voice had a raspy, gravely sound to it, yet the pitch was high.

"You take good care of it," the blacksmith chose his words carefully as he took a tiny step back to shore.

"Yes, I watch." The kappa grinned. "Man bring me fish regularly," he bragged as he pushed his matted hair out of his eyes with webbed fingers, grinning.

The smell of fish was nearly overpowering, and the old man was thankful that his life's work, along with his age, had dulled his sense of smell quite a bit. "People _should_ be bringing you offerings. Half of the things on this mountain wouldn't grow without your help," he took another step back and gave him a polite nod.

"Most!" The creature screeched. "Tengu only help little!" He moved in closer.

"Of course, of course. A lot of people are grateful for what you've done out here." Saibara nodded appreciatively at the plant life.

"I hate humans." The kappa snapped, baring his teeth. "They no grateful."

"Do you hate the man with the long hair who brings you offerings?"

The water imp considered this. "No… He bring fish. Never waste fish. He respect lake."

Saibara took a few more steps in the grass. "Most young people just don't get it; they have no respect for nature," he tried.

"No respect!" The kappa parroted, shaking with rage.

"It's a lot of work to maintain such a large area, and you've done well. Please know that you have my gratitude and respect." He took a couple more steps into the grass and presented the kappa with a cucumber.

The creature accepted the gift with outstretched hands. Saibara only now just realized how small the kappa was; he only came up to his chest. "Sai-Saibara…" He read the name before crunching down on the treat.

"Please, it is the very least I can do for you," the old man bowed deeply.

"Thank you. Human not all bad," he finished his snack and returned the gesture. He froze in shock as the water splashed from his plate onto the ground. He let out a strangled shriek as he found himself unable to move; it was as if all of the energy had been drained from him.

The blacksmith had waited for this moment. "Oh, dear friend!" Saibara quickly removed the empty flask from his yukata and filled it with river water. He boldly placed an arm around the kappa's slimy shoulders. "My sincerest apologies, my good kappa," he carefully refilled the dent in the creature's head with fresh water. "I meant no harm to you."

"Ah…" The kappa sighed as his strength returned to him. He looked at the old man in surprise. "You… no kill me."

"Of course not. Why would I kill a friend?"

The kappa eyed up Saibara suspiciously. "Brothers killed. Humans took shells."

"Not all humans are like that… Please allow me to apologize on behalf of them… I can make you a cap to protect your plate," Saibara said slowly, his eyes traveling to the cave at the center of the lake. "Shiny silver…"

"You would?" The kappa's beady black eyes lit up.

The blacksmith nodded. "I can even put a gem or two on it. It will be beautiful. Just like a crown fit for a king."

"Yes!"

"Only…" the old man's voice trailed off and he stared emotionlessly at the creature.

"What, friend?" The kappa frowned at him.

"The gems are all in your mine on your lake. I'm not strong enough to swim there with my hammer… No human is…" He lamented melodramatically.

"I can!" The imp replied eagerly; he was getting more comfortable with human language. "I repay favor, too! I get you gems from now on!"

"Such a generous fellow," Saibara bit back a smug smile.

"If…"

Saibara's smile faded. "If?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I want girl with yellow hair. Fish man and girl swim and fish in lake sometimes. Me. Her. Together."

"I thought you didn't like humans," Saibara kept a straight face, and tried his best to ignore the kappa's questionable hand gestures.

"I bring gems. She live in lake. She have all fish she want."

"Surely a noble creature such as yourself wouldn't want to stoop so low as to take a human as a mate," he tried.

The kappa flashed his sharp teeth in response, and Saibara was once again assaulted by the odor of fish.

"I think you are forgetting that I just saved your life," Saibara slowly raised his voice. "I have been more than generous to you; I offered to make you a cap. A human mate is not part of the bargain. You're being very… _impolite_ ," He used the same gruff tone he used regularly with his grandson.

"I-impolite?! S-sorry!" He bowed again, spilling the water from his plate yet again. He muttered something in a language that Saibara could not understand, but he knew a swear when he heard one.

"You will leave the girl alone," Saibara said firmly as he emptied the flask in the kappa's plate. "Surely you understand the status of our relationship now." He gave the kappa a meaningful glance.

The creature lowered his eyes humbly. "Yes… master…"

 _Smart kappa._

"Don't fret, my friend. You will find that I'm a good master. I never go back on my word. I will make you your cap."

"Thank you, master."

0o0o0

Cliff nervously adjusted the eggplants he was carrying in the crook of his arm as he made his way up to the hot spring. He could already hear Saibara's gruff cackle.

"G-good evening…" The young man bowed to the two in the spring and prepared himself for entering the water.

"Fish man!" The kappa's face lit up and he gave him a toothy grin.

Cliff's eyes widened in fear and surprise, but he quickly moved them to the ground and bowed. "I-I'm glad you like the fish. I br-brought you s-something else today…"

"Well, what are you waiting for, young man? Wash up and get in here."

"O-of course," he quickly obeyed and slid into the water. He hardly felt comfortable sharing a bath with a guardian deity. "Here. These offerings are for you." He nervously held out the eggplants.

The kappa read the name carved on the first one. "Cl… iff."

"Yes. Please accept it." He bowed his head and nearly ended up dipping his face in the water. Saibara cackled.

The imp inhaled the offering. It was a tender, perfectly ripened eggplant. He eagerly reached for the second vegetable. "Cl…Claire…"

"Sh-she comes with me to the lake to fish sometimes. Please watch over her with kindness," he bowed again.

"Yellow hair…"

"Yes!" Cliff laughed shyly and the color crept into his cheeks. "She's grateful for the lake, too."

Saibara shot his servant a warning look.

"Yes. I watch over both Cliff and Claire." He bowed deeply, showing off his new metal lid; it was adorned with emeralds.

"Oh! Thank you!" He chuckled nervously; giving an offering face-to-face was much different than leaving one behind.

"Don't tell the boy about tonight," an emotionless Saibara looked at his young friend.

"Oh, he wouldn't believe me if I did."

0o0o0

A groggy Gray slapped his alarm clock off of his night stand the next morning.

"Dammit…" He lied under the covers, grumbling for a few moments. He could hear his roommate's movement on the opposite side of the room.

"You awake?" Cliff yawned, rolling out of bed to stretch.

"I don't want to go to work today; I'm too tired," the apprentice groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. "Gramps is just going to make me process silver and gold all day. He's on a hardcore jewelry-making spree."

"I thought you liked making jewelry," Cliff spoke over the alarm. He walked to his friend's bedside and picked the clock off of the floor, turning it over in his hands. "How do you make this thing stop?" The annoying alarm was quickly wearing through his normally durable patience.

Gray popped his head out from under the covers and snatched the clock from his friend. "Goddess, you're hopeless… Here." He hit the button and slammed the clock clumsily back onto the nightstand. "Jewelry is fun, but Gramps never lets me help with it. So, in a way, I hate it the most."

"I wonder who ordered all the jewelry," Cliff went back to his side of the room and pulled on his tunic.

"I'm sure he's just making a stock for Starry Night," Gray sat up and reached on his bedpost for his hat. He grabbed air. "Huh?" He looked around his bed curiously.

"Duke told me a bit about Starry Night the other day; we're getting quite a few special orders for it already… S-so… people give out jewelry for Starry Night, huh?"

"Eh… I dunno," he replied distractedly as he checked under his pillow for the hat. "… Sure, I guess…" He searched under his bed, but had no luck.

"I-I wonder if she'd wear a bracelet… D-do people give out bracelets for Starry Night?"

"What a stupid question," Gray's voice was gruff. "Everyone knows it's tradition to give a girl a _ring_ for Starry Night if you want to spend the next one with her… It's an actual thing… Have you seen my hat?" He asked in exasperation.

"No…" Cliff's eyes scanned the room. "I don't see it around… So… I-is there a standard ring to give or what?"

The apprentice's blood began to boil. "Goddess, Cliff! Make yourself useful! I don't have time for your questions!" He snapped. He had already stripped the blankets off of his bed and was digging through his belongings like a hungry scavenger.

His roommate sighed. "Did you leave it at the forge?"

"Why the hell would I leave it at the forge?! I only take it off when I'm sleeping or in the shower!" He looked over at the brunette, who was checking under the beds. "Hey… I'm sorry, man… Most guys get gems in any color on a silver band. Claire would be stoked if you got her anything at all, you know. Did you even ask her yet?"

"Well… no…" Cliff blushed again. "I-I still have plenty of time to ask her… L-let's focus on the h-hat…"

"Yes! Thank you!" Gray topped over a stack of books and swore loudly.

"I wonder if Ann put it in last night's laundry," Cliff wondered aloud.

"If I told her once, I've told her a thousand times not to touch the hat!" Gray threw on his clothes and stormed downstairs, his friend following closely behind.

The redheaded waitress and the female farmer were sitting side by side at the bar, sharing a large stack of pancakes between the two of them.

"ANN!" Gray's voice made it to the bottom of the stairs just moments before his feet did.

Ann sighed and looked over her shoulder; she knew right away when Gray woke up in a bad mood. "What?"

"You put my hat in the laundry, didn't you?" Gray accused, slamming his fists on the bar counter.

"Oh, hey, Gray. 'Morning!" Doug slid him a black coffee.

"Not now, Doug," the blacksmith's apprentice halted the mug with his hand, ignoring the piping hot liquid that splashed onto his wrist. He glared at Ann. "Where is it?"

"I didn't touch your smelly hat. Just go without it today. I'm sure it's around; I'll keep an eye out for it." She shoved a bite of pancake in her mouth. "Eat some breakfast; you'll feel better!" She swallowed and cheerfully held out a forkful to him. "Open up!"

Gray smacked the food away with his hand. "Cut it out, Ann! We don't have time for this, right, Cliff?" Gray whirled around to get his roommate's approval.

A very red Cliff was shyly accepting a bite of pancake from Claire, who was blushing fiercely as well. "Yeah, the cinnamon in them is really good… S-so… Cl-Claire… Uh… What's your favorite color?"

"Hmmmm…" Claire pondered for a moment. "Lavender, I suppose… A nice, soft purple."

"L-lavender, huh? Kind of like lilacs… or a-amethysts?"

"Yeah. That's the right color," She gave him a friendly grin. "What about you?"

Gray rolled his eyes and blocked out their conversation. _Well, Cliff was now useless…_

"Doug have you seen my hat in the bar?"

"Nope, sorry, but I'll look for it and let you know if anything comes up," Doug offered.

Gray cursed under his breath.

"Oh, hey, Ann. Is this a bill someone left?" Claire handed her friend a folded slip of paper.

Ann shoved another bite of pancake in her mouth and read the paper. "Huh… Weird."

"What is it?" Cliff asked, wiping his mouth.

"It says, 'Have hat. Go to lake. Hat get.'"

The apprentice snatched the paper out of her fingers.

"Huh?" Ann looked up at him in surprise. "Why would someone take your stupid hat?"

"Who put the paper there?" Gray glared at the farmer, demanding a response.

Claire shrugged; his icy blue eyes made her uncomfortable. "I-It was just sitting there... I don't know for how long…"

 _Was everyone today completely useless?_

"Something about this whole thing smells fishy," Doug frowned.

Gray's eyes widened in surprise. The note itself had a smell that reminded him a bit of nori. He studied the terrible penmanship. "I bet it's that little brat, Stu." He stormed out the door before anyone could say anything in response.

Gray stomped across the farm to the mountain path. He didn't have time for this kind of nonsense this early in the morning. He wanted his coffee and breakfast before thinking about what he needed to do to get ready for work; not go on some wild goose hunt for his hat. And why was everyone so unwilling to help? Gray cursed as he stormed toward the lake, his untied boot laces snapping at his shins.

The first thing he noticed was his cap was floating in the middle of the calm lake. The young man tugged at his red hair in frustration and let out a long string of curses, stomping at the ground.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! When I get my hands on that stupid runt…"

The hat slowly floated toward shore. The apprentice let out a sigh in relief. He grabbed a stick and vainly attempted to reach it. It looked like the wind was slowly blowing it toward him; he used the stick to clumsily scoop the water toward him.

"Finally…"

His eyes widened in horror as the cap slowly rose out of the water. A slimy green-skinned creature was wearing his prized possession. He pushed his tangled hair out of his face as a small pair of dark eyes glittered at him mischievously.

"Hello… Gray."

"Wh-what the _hell_?" His jaw dropped in disbelief. Not only did the kappa exist, but it could speak, and it knew his name.

"You stink. Iron yuck." The kappa headed back deeper into the water.

"N-no! Stay! I need that hat!" Gray stood at the water's edge.

"Need hat?" The water imp's beak turned up into a smirk. "Come get," he taunted.

"I bet it was Stu," Ann giggled, pouring her friends a couple of glasses of grape juice.

Cliff shook his head. "Carter's pretty proud of Stu's penmanship; that wasn't him."

"Well, I can't imagine May doing that…" Claire mused aloud. "Ann, you didn't...?"

"Of course not!" The redhead huffed as she snatched another bite of pancake. "I kind of wish I did, though. Gray's being a whiny little-"

The door of the inn was thrown open so hard it slammed the wall. The three friends sat in stunned silence as a soggy Gray sloshed inside, his boots squelching as he made his way up to the bar counter. He took a seat next to his roommate.

"I-I see you got your hat back…" Cliff's voice was quiet.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," He sneered at his friend before turning toward the barkeeper. "I'll take my coffee now, Doug."

"Black?" The proprietor always managed to keep a cool demeanor.

"No, add some bourbon. And don't tell me it's too early," he grumbled, wringing his sopping hat over the floor.

"Hey!" Ann scolded, putting her hands on her hips. "I have to clean that, you know."

"I know." He shot the waitress a poisonous look.

"D-Dad?!" He looked to her father, waiting for him to dole out some sort of punishment.

"Here's your coffee," Doug added a little extra alcohol to it and said nothing more.

"What happened out there?" Cliff asked.

Gray threw his cap back on his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he shrugged, drinking deeply from his mug.

"I think I _just_ might…"

 **Author's Note: I learned quite a few interesting things about kappas while writing this story. Yes, farting in their faces to ward them off is a real thing. Please let me know what you think; all feedback is appreciated! :)**


End file.
